RuneScape Clans Wiki:Votes for deletion/Intellectual Government
Intellectual Government *Does not follow RSC:NPOV *Used by a single union *Would be better applied as a user/union subpage Move-''' As nominator. 20:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Keep/Comment- This is a legitimate page and there is absolutely no reason to move or alter it. 20:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Edit-''' I think it should stay where it is, however, this page like other pages should have a Nuetral Point of View. The section before the "Ideals of the Intellectual Government" should be removed as well as the Union symbol at the bottom of the page. Also, the category "Philosophies of Zerouh" should also be removed since you can't own something if it's on a Wikipedia page, once you post an idea or picture on a Wikipedia project, you lose your authorship. 22:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*The image is there under the section of "clans and unions who use this idea", as the Triumvirate does, the symbol is representing them. Of course you can own something when it is on a Wikipedia page as well, Google has a Wikipedia page yet it is still owned by individuals. The Google logo is on Wikipedia pages, but the individual who came up with it is still the author. 22:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :**That is because Google is what is being represented on the Wikipedia page, Intellectual Government is not the same thing as Zerouhs Triumvirate, simply because the Union uses that form of government does not imply that it is the same thing. Also, Google's Wikipedia page contains information about a company, the website's source code isn't posted on Wikipedia. For example, if Google decided divulge all of it's information on the Wiki, it can be exploited to the fullest extent and Google would lose it's authorship rights on the information posted, meaning that Google can't sue for the information posted. Anyways, Zerouh, the comparison to Google doesn't make sense. 22:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::*That is correct. However, we have other types of government pages here (many and most of which I've worked on), there is no reason we shouldn't have a community to foster ideas and other pages even if they are out of the ordinary. I never said the Triumvirate or the page were the same the same that I don't think Japan and Constitutional Monarchy are the same thing, they are different clearly and while they endorse each other for using each other or falling into the category of the other, they are, of course, not the same thing. 22:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::* 'Edit-' If the issue here is neutrality, then only a small number of changes need to be made. Just delete/revise the first and fourth bullets of the Ideals section and you should be good. I don't see the need to remove the Philosophies category as it is just helping to organize Zerouh's authorship. 23:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*I am afraid I don't quite understand why the first and fourth bullets are the ones in question. Neither present anything out of the ordinary or notable, at least, that I can see. Please do let me know if I am not looking at them correctly. 00:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :*I'm speaking as a general viewer, not through myself. If I was new and I went to that page, and I read those two, it would seem a little biased. Let's look at the first one: "Being based on intelligence, logic, and strategy, '''very few mistakes can be made and all under it prosper for the sake of intelligence." It's that one line. Some people may say the same for Democracy, Communism, even Anarchism. It seems to be your personal belief that logic is the key to very few mistakes. You see the twinging of neutraility there? As for the fourth one, "Being based on Intellect, corruption within those using the Intellectual Government is unlikely." Once again, just a part of the phrase. It's your own belief that if we have an intellectual government, corruption will be very unlikely. I apologize if any of these are subject to Common Sense, but as I said before, I am speaking from a neutral view point. This does not reflect my own beliefs on the system. 04:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit-it does have reasons for not being a proper page howeverthere is no reason to remove it. The page has potential if it is edited properly. ZamorakAgent My talk 05:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit- 17:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :*The topic has been resolved, please do not drag it on "The.draziw". Thank you. 22:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Shouldn't this be removed from this page then? IF the issue is resolved and still showing on the page, that implies it is still pertinant. 23:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Move - This really should be part of a sub-page on Zerouh's profile page or Universal Triumvirates many sub-pages. 06:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC)